Apologies
by ChocolateFrogCard
Summary: quick oneshot, Draco comes to apologize to the trio right after Voldemort's defeat. Little bit of Romione but it's not really about romance. First fic, I know it's really bad but please R&R :  thx!


Ron kicked a piece of rubble out of the way, trying to clear a path for the three of them to walk. Hermione sighed and pointed her wand at the large pile of rocks and debris in front of them. "_Evanesco." _The pile disappeared, clearing a walkway. They continued to walk forward, Ron keeping his arm around Hermione's waist.

"I love you," he said out of nowhere. She smiled. "I love you too." They shared a kiss.

Harry cleared his throat. "Ahem."

Ron chuckled. "Sorry, mate. But hey, the war's over, what else do we do now?"

"Hmm… how 'bout clean up the ruins of our destroyed school?" Harry suggested sarcastically, gesturing to the crumbling towers and the remains of the Great Hall.

"Sounds exciting. But I think I'd rather spend the rest of the afternoon with my darling girlfriend."

"Ahem," said Harry rather loudly.

"And the Boy who Lived, of course."

"Why don't we just walk for now?" Hermione laughed and slipped an arm in each boy's hand, reveling in the fact that they could walk in broad daylight once more.

Draco Malfoy sat down, and then stood up again. He put his wand in his pocket and then brought it out to polish. He undid the laces on his trainers and then tied them in a knot so tight that he had to pull out his wand to undo it.

"Draco, are you all right?" He glanced at his mother. He couldn't quite work out how he felt about his mother. He supposed that her actions had been to protect her family, but at the same time he felt like she had been hiding behind her husband while everyone else suffered. Silent tears streamed from her eyes- it was one of the rare moments when she showed emotion. Usually she just sat there, her face an impassive mask, looking to her husband for direction.

He watched his father pace back and forth, worried. He too was uncharacteristically emotional.

Draco cleared his throat. "There's something I have to do. I'm going to leave for a little bit."

Narcissa looked up vaguely. Lucius merely nodded, wrapped up in his own thoughts. Draco started to walk back towards the remnants of the castle, looking for the three people he needed to see the most. As he walked, he passed several Hogwarts survivors, who looked at him uncertainly, unsure how to react. He shook his head- this was not how he wanted to be looked at for the rest of his life. Which was why it was so important that he find the trio soon.

He thought he saw them in the distance.

Harry looked up sharply. He saw an all too familiar shock of white-blond hair. He nudged Ron slightly.

"What the-" Ron glared. "What is that piece of filth doing here?"

Hermione looked up. "Ron-"

Malfoy walked towards them. Ron drew a protective arm around Hermione.

"What do you want, you treacherous, bleeding, two-faced scumbag?" he snarled.

Hermione glared at Ron. "Behave," she hissed. She turned to Malfoy. "Draco," she acknowledged.

He raised his hands in surrender. "No, I deserve it. He's totally right. I was a-" He broke off. They realized how awkward the situation was.

Hermione's eyes softened. She stayed close to Ron, but didn't look nearly as hostile as he did.

"I need to apologize."

"About time," Ron snarled.

Hermione glared. "_Ron._"

"No, it's fine. Hermione, I need to apologize to you. You have no idea how terrible I feel right now, for standing there and doing nothing and letting that woman torture you-" His voice trailed off again, and he looked deeply uncomfortable.

"It's okay," she said softly.

Harry was not as forgiving. "Bit out of character, isn't it?" he muttered to Ron.

"All a lie, if you ask me."

"People can change," hissed Hermione, who had overheard their exchange.

Draco sighed. "I tried, I swear. You don't know what he made me-"

Harry cut him off, recognizing the sincerity in his old enemy's voice. "I understand. I really do. It's okay, I suppose."

Hermione nodded. Visions of Malfoy Manor swam in her head, screams echoed in her ears, but she shook it aside and tried to remember Draco shouldn't be accountable for the actions of his parents, and that he was here and in fact apologizing to them, and that should count for something.

Ron wasn't as readily accepting. He pulled Hermione aside. "Do you not remember what he did to you? Do you not remember Malfoy Manor?"

She laid a hand on his arm, trying to calm him down. "Ron, grow up. He's apologizing. Please, don't be hostile."

He sighed. "Only for you." He turned to Draco. "I guess it's okay," he mumbled.

Draco looked slightly abashed. "Thank you," he stammered. He turned to Harry. "And thanks for saving my life."

Harry looked slightly nonplussed. "You're welcome. Just doing my job."

He gave the trio a slight half-smile and started walking away from them, back to where his parents were.

Ron snorted. "Still think he's a bloody git."

"Ron!"

"But I guess I won't try to kill him."

"Well, that's progress, I guess," Hermione sighed, and they continued to stroll around the battlegrounds, enjoying the moments of peace.


End file.
